


Fairy Tail Ultra

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Dragonball GT - Freeform, Dragonball Super - Freeform, Dragonball Z - Freeform, F/F, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Yuri, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is a story about a monkey twin-tailed girl that wonders the world of Earthland. Now follow me as I tell you a story, a story that will change Fairy Tail unlike anything before.





	1. Prologue

It was a late night in the year X371, and all Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence was resting. One dragon tossed and turned, having trouble falling asleep. This Dragon is a female gigantic, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. The majority of the body was covered in brilliant blue scales like all dragons. Her feet resembled lion paws as well, which was partially covered in golden fur that extended from the elbows and knees to the top of the paws and hind feet. Her head resembled that of a dog due to the snout that all dragons had, which was partially covered in brilliant blue scales. Golden fur started behind the ears and extended down the neck to the upper chest region and formed a lion-like mane. This Dragon is Solaria, who is known as The Solar Dragon and The Solar Dragon Queen.

Solaria tossed and turned a few more times trying to get some sleep, but couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes opened up, and she stood up with a sigh. She looked up into the starry night sky, which was full of stars and smiled at seeing them. There was a quarter moon shining in the sky. She took in a breath, trying to relax as she looked at the stars, but as she did, she noticed a red light in the sky.

_"A red star," _thought Solaria smiling as she saw it.

The red light continued to get bigger and bigger, and Solaria gasped as she saw that.

_"No, that's not a red star. That's a meteor," _thought Solaria seeing the object soar across the sky before crashing in the distance. _"Yay! I want to see the meteor!"_

With that thought in mind and interested in the meteor, Solaria took to the sky and soared in the direction the meteor landed. It took her some time to get there as the landing was pretty far away, but she eventually came to a thick forest. She flew over the forest, looking around, trying to find the meteor, but couldn't see it with all the lush foliage of the woods. That was until a piercing sound reached her ears and made her recoil in pain.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry.

The noise did not stop, and Solaria ignored the agonizing pain of the cry as she followed the sound now more curious. She followed the sound farther north of the forest, and as she did, she noticed a few trees was knocked down before she stopped as she came to a crater in the middle of the forest. She flew down and landed in the crater, looking at it as she took in the area around her. In the center of the crater was some spheric object.

"It's the meteor," said Solaria in awe.

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry.

Solaria ignored the cry as she moved closer to the spheric object looking around. As she got closer, the crying stopped, and she looked at the object to see a baby girl with long spiky platinum-pink hair down to her butt with bangs and green eyes. The baby had stopped crying and was looking at her curiously, in awe, and intrigued. 

"A baby girl," said Solaria suprised as she looked at the baby.

Solaria started looking around for the baby's parents, but there didn't seem to be anyone around except for the baby and the spheric object.

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry of the baby.

Solaria cringed as she heard that before looking back at the baby, and when she did, the baby stopped crying. The baby girl apparently wanted her attention. 

"Are you an orphan little one?" asked Solaria. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

The baby smiled as it heard that. Solaria moved her head closer, and as she did, the baby hugged her face cutely with her tiny arms and hands. Solaria giggled as she did that, and then she went about checking the baby curiously to find out that the baby had two monkey-like tails.

_"Tails? How strange," _thought Solaria.

Solaria got an idea as she remembered how some dragons was teaching humans dragon slayer magic. With that, Solaria enchanted her magic onto the baby and made her a dragon slayer. 

"Now, little girl," said Solaria. "How about I take you home?"

The baby smiled as she heard that. With that, Solaria went to work getting the baby on her back, but as she was doing so, the baby started crying.

"Now, now, it's alright," said Solaria trying to quiet the baby down, but it proved useless. 

Solaria sighed and decided to ignore it as she spread her wing and took off into the air. The crying stopped as she did, and giggling and laughter could be heard. Solaria was happy to hear that as she took off in the sky, making her way to visit a friend of hers. She wanted to show off the baby, but as she was flying through the air, the baby was squirming around and ended up falling off Solaria. She didn't notice it until she turned around to look at the baby to see it was gone and looked around the area frantically. She spotted the child, but by the time she did, it was close to crashing into a rock, and she didn't have time to catch her.

_"Oh no," _thought Solaria.

The little girl hit her head on the rock, which knocked her out and seriously injured her. Solaria looked grievous as she flew down quickly to the baby. She was worried as she got it back on her, but if she can get to her friend, then there might be hope. With that, Solaria took off into the air again and made sure the baby was with her. 

After some time of flying, Solaria came to a clearing in another forest before landing. In this forest was another Dragon. This Dragon is a female large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She had a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what seems to be fur, and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. Her name was Grandeeney, and she was a friend of Solaria's.

"Grandeeney! Grandeeney! Wake up!" shouted Solaria hurrying over to her.

Grandeeney groaned in her sleep at hearing that but didn't wake up.

"Come on, Grandeeney," said Solaria. "Wake up."

"Go away, Solaria," groaned Grandeeney sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I can't. I need your help," said Solaria.

Grandeeney sighed before her eyes opened up and looked at Solaria, but when she did, she noticed the worried and fearful look she was giving.

"What's wrong? Are there dragons?" asked Grandeeney, looking around, going on high alert.

"No, that's not it," said Solaria before she crouched down. "I found something interesting..."

Solaria was about to go on but was cut off by Grandeeney.

"If its another one of your many interesting junks," said Grandeeney irritated. "I'm not interesting."

"Hey, they're not junk," said Solaria offended.

Solaria was known to go around getting things that she thought was interesting, but the majority of the things was junk or not very interesting to others.

"Can you go. I'm trying to sleep here," said Grandeeney.

"Look," said Solaria.

Grandeeney sighed and got up to see what piece of junk she got this time, but gasped when she saw the baby on her back.

"A baby?" questioned Grandeeney in disbelief.

It was the first time Solaria really did find something interesting for once.

"Yes, I need your help," said Solaria. "We was on our way back when the little girl fell off and hit her head."

"Oh dear," said Grandeeney, worried as she heard that. "You should have been more careful. It's a baby."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," said Solaria.

"Well, let's see what the damage is and heal her up," said Grandeeney.

They went about putting the baby girl on the ground, and Grandeeney noticed the two monkey-like tails the baby had.

"Tails?" questioned Grandeeney.

"Yeah, I found her that way all by her self," said Solaria proudly.

"She was by herself? Where are her parents?" asked Grandeeney as she used her magic on the baby.

"She doesn't have any. She came from a meteorite," said Solaria.

"Don't be silly, Solaria," said Grandeeney. "Babies don't come from meteorites."

"But I saw it fall out of the sky," said Solaria, "and when I went to check, I found the baby. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine when I'm done, but she severally injured her head," said Grandeeney.

It didn't take long, and the girl was recovered.

"Amazing, she healed quicker than I thought," said Grandeeney. "When we are done, take me to where you found her."

"Okay," said Solaria.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the cry of the baby, who woke up as the two was talking.

"Ouch! Quiet down, will you?" questioned Grandeeney, turning to the baby with Solaria.

"She wants attention," said Solaria as she put her face down.

The baby hugged her face before rubbing her face against it. She giggled and laughed as she did. 

"Let me," said Grandeeney.

"Alright," agreed Solaria as she moved back.

Grandeeney put her head down, and the baby hugged her face before rubbing her face against it. She giggled and laughed as she did.

"Well, aren't you adorable," said Grandeeney. "Now, let's go for a ride."

Grandeeney and Solaria went to work, putting the baby on Solaria's back. Once on her back, Grandeeney and Solaria took to the skies as Grandeeney followed Solaria while watching as to make sure nothing happened to the baby. During the ride, the baby girl fell asleep on Solaria's back. 

They got to the spot a while later after a good flight and landed in a crater.

"There it is," said Solaria. "The meteorite."

"What is this?" questioned Grandeeney looking at the strange spheric object.

Grandeeney went closer to it, looking at it before taking her talon and touching it.

"It's a meteorite, isn't it?" asked Solaria.

"It seems to be made of metal, but I never saw anything like it," said Grandeeney, "and you say the baby came from it?"

"Yeah, the little girl was lying next to it," said Solaria.

"How strange," said Grandeeney. "I never heard of a baby coming from a meteorite before." Grandeeney shook her head before looking back at Solaria as she got an idea. "Hey, Solaria, let me enchant her."

"What, but I already did that," said Solaria.

"Awe," pouted Grandeeney. "Let me try, too."

"Hmmm," said Solaria thinking. "Okay."

Grandeeney went about enchanting the sleeping baby girl with her magic making her a dual dragon slayer.

"Alright finished," said Grandeeney before looking at the cute baby. "So, what is her name?"

"Huh?" questioned Solaria.

"You didn't name her?" asked Grandeeney.

"No, not yet," said Solaria, "but I'm not sure what to name her."

"Well, let's give it some time and think about it," said Grandeeney. "I need some sleep as Igneel is coming by tomorrow. Can the girl stay with me for the night?"

"Sure, I don't mind," answered Solaria. "We better not let Metalicana near the meteor."

"Agreed. Let's hid it," said Grandeeney.

The two dragons went about hiding the object, so Metalicana could not get to it. When done, Solaria gave the baby girl to Grandeeney to watch over for the next day. The two went their separate ways back to where they was resting. When Grandeeney touched down, she put the baby down on the ground before covering her in a motherly way hiding her.

Morning came, and with it, a gigantic Dragon could be seen flying in the sky heading to where Grandeeney was. This dragon was a gigantic Dragon whose body was majority covered with dark, red scales. The lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs, are beige in color. There was noticeable scars on the stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of the body. The back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of the tail. The Dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera, which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring the dark, round pupils, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above the nose. This Dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, the dragon had four legs. This Dragon was called Igneel, who was known as The Fire Dragon and The Fire Dragon King.

When Igneel got to where Grandeeney was at, he noticed she was laying down but was looking up in the sky looking around. Igneel flew down and landed in the forest where Grandeeney dwelled.

"Grandeeney," said Igneel.

"Shhhh, Igneel," said Grandeeney.

"Huh?" questioned Igneel in confusion.

"You'll wake her up," said Grandeeney uncovering the girl slightly for Igneel to see.

"What you found a baby?" questioned Igneel.

"Shhh," said Grandeeney covering the girl up again. "I didn't find her, Solaria did."

Igneel looked at her incredulously as he heard that but soon shook it off as he made his way over toward her.

"Come on, let me see," said Igneel.

"No, leave her be Igneel," said Grandeeney protectively.

"Awe, common, I just want to look," whined Igneel.

"Fine, but don't do anything," said Grandeeney reluctantly as she uncovered the baby girl again.

Igneel put his face down, looking at the baby.

"Awe, how cute," said Igneel.

The sunlight hit the baby's eyes, making her stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes, showing green eyes, but as she did, she saw a red-scaled dragon looking at her.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" cried the baby at seeing the dragon.

"Owww. Keep quiet, will you!" shouted Igneel cringing at the loud noise.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" cried the baby girl.

"Quiet down, little one!" shouted Igneel, putting his face down at the little girl.

The baby stopped crying and narrowed her eyes at Igneel before punching the dragon in the nose.

"Owwww!" shouted Igneel stumbling backward, recoiling from the punch.

The baby started growling at Igneel.

"That hurt, you little runt!" shouted Igneel.

The baby giggled and laughed as she heard that, and Grandeeney hearing it understood how to make the girl happy. She started smacking Igneel around with her tail.

"Hey, stop hitting me, Grandeeney!" shouted Igneel. "Owww. Stop that."

The baby clapped her tiny hands happily, giggled, and laughed at seeing it. It seemed the baby was amused seeing Igneel being smacked around.

"What you call her?" questioned Grandeeney.

"I didn't call her anything," answered Igneel.

He was hit again by Grandeeney's tail.

"Owww! Stop hitting me!" shouted Igneel.

"What you call her?" questioned Grandeeney.

"Runt," answered Igneel.

"Never call her that again," said Grandeeney.

A little while later, everything had settled down. Grandeeney was busy grooming the baby like how a mother dragon would tend to their offspring, but as she did, Igneel noticed she had two monkey-like tails.

"Tails?" questioned Igneel.

"Solaria found her that way," said Grandeeney.

"How strange," said Igneel.

Igneel left not much later as he went on his way, leaving Grandeeney to take care of the little girl. While he was leaving, Grandeeney smiled as she looked at the girl. She was fierce and like a wild animal. With that thought, Grandeeney got a name for the little girl. 

Later that day, Solaria came to pick up the baby girl, and when she did, Grandeeney mentioned the name to her.

"Hey, Solaria, I thought of a name," said Grandeeney. "Tell me what you think of Saber as in the Saber Tiger?"

"How you come up with that name?" asked Solaria curiously.

"Igneel stopped by, and when he put his face close to her, she punched him," said Grandeeney sounding amused. "She hurt him too, but after that, she growled at him like an animal."

"Nice name, and it will suit her," said Solaria.

"Now we just need to think of a last name," said Grandeeney. "Hmmmm." Grandeeney started to think of a possible last name before she got an idea. "I know. How about Wonder from the word wonderful?"

"It's perfect," said Solaria happily.

Three years went by since that day, and Saber was now three years old. A few things happened over this time. The first thing that happened was Saber got herself a blue dress that was made out of Solaria's scales, white wing-like attachments that was made out of Grandeeney's fathers, and a whitish-blue blanket that was made out of both Solaria's scales and Grandeeney's fathers. Another thing that happened was at two days old Saber skipped the crawling phase and went straight to walking. At one week old, Saber started flying around in the air, which confused and surprised both Solaria and Grandeeney, but the two was still happy at seeing it. During her time growing up as a baby, Solaria and Grandeeny witnessed the baby's large appetite, which had no equal. She could consume 144 times more food than an average human and the two had no idea where she put that food. Other than that, not much has happened in the three years after Solaria found Saber. Solaria and Grandeeny mothered the girl a bit too much instead of teaching her any Dragon Slayer Magic. Instead, they used this time to school Saber in several subjects.

It was currently night time in the year X374, and Saber was sleeping next to Solaria. Saber's sleep wasn't peaceful, and she woke up before she got up and walked around restless. She stopped and looked up at the sky, looking at the beautiful stars, but as she did, her eyes meet the full moon.

"Oh, wow, it's a full moon," said Saber before she went quiet.

She started to go through a change as she got bigger, grew fur, sharp teeth. She continued to get bigger and bigger until she was four times the size of Solaria. She roared into the air before she started rampaging around the area, smashing her fists into the ground and sending rocks around. Solaria was woken up on alert, thinking there was a dragon as she looked around until she saw an enormous ape-like beast rampaging around the area destroying the place.

"What the?" questioned Solaria before looking around for Saber. "Saber? Saber, where are you?"

There was no reply as she heard that, but she got a roar from the enormous ape-like beast that pounded on its chest before rampaging around the area. Solaria looked at the enormous ape-like beast before she remembered Saber's tails.

"Wait, don't tell me," said Solaria.

Solaria got up, but as she did, she caught the ape-like creature's attention. It roared before lunging at her crashing its fist against Solaria's head and making her head crash into the ground. Then the ape-like beast started pounding on her with its fists driving her into the ground. Solaria managed to get out of the way with difficulty, but as she did, the ape-like beast roared in the air. 

There was a fierce fight between the two, with Solaria trying everything she could against the ape-like beast. The battle continued all through the night with neither side giving in, but as morning broke and the night vanished, the ape-like beast started to shrink, going back to normal. Solaria was panting, having taken heavy damage from the ape-like beast, but as she watched it go back to normal, she found her hunch was correct. The ape-like beast was indeed Saber.

"Just what in the world are you?" questioned Solaria. "I'll need to speak to Grandeeney about this."

With that, there was silence as Solaria took the time to recover. Saber continued to sleep the early morning away as she laid unconscious. She thought to herself on what could have caused the transformation as this never happened before but soon understood. Tonight was a full moon, which Saber has never seen before. Saber woke up as the sun started coming up and shinned in her eyes, waking her up as she yawned. She looked around at the destroyed area before looking shocked.

"What happened here? Did a dragon do this?" questioned Saber.

_"She doesn't seem to remember, and that might be for the best," _thought Solaria. "Saber, come over here, there are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Mama," said Saber as she went over to Solaria.

Saber went over and stood in front of Solaria. She started telling her about how on a full moon, a terrible creature comes out and causes trouble. She warned her never to look at the full moon.

After that, they got ready before they took off in the air to see Grandeeney. Saber was excited to see Grandeeney. While Solaria was Saber's mother and Grandeeney wasn't, she was still a good friend, and Saber thought of her as an Aunt. Saber enjoyed Grandeeney's company, and she loved learning from her.

It wasn't too long when they got there, and Grandeeney was waiting for them.

"Aunt Grandeeney!" shouted Saber excitedly in the air, waving as she floated in the air.

"Saber, Solaria," said Grandeeney.

The two landed on the ground, and Saber ran over toward Grandeeney. Grandeeney put her head down, and the little girl hugged it cutely. After the hug, Saber stepped back.

"Saber, why don't you go play for a little while, okay?" asked Solaria.

"Okay, Mama," said Saber before she rushed off into the forest excitedly.

"Huh?" questioned Grandeeney in confusion as she watched the little girl disappear. "Why you send her off? We was going to start her training today."

"We need to talk," said Solaria seriously.

Grandeeney noticed the serious tone that Solaria used and knew something drastic must have happened. It's usually unusual for Solaria to be serious about something unless it's something very drastic.

"What is it?" asked Grandeeney.

_"Not out loud. Privately," _said Solaria speaking telepathically.

_"What's wrong?" _asked Grandeeney. _"You sound like you have seen better days."_

_"You're not wrong about that," _sighed Solaria. _"It's about Saber."_

_"What about her? Is something wrong with her?" _asked Grandeeney in worry.

_"Can you keep what I say just between us?" _asked Solaria.

_"You know I can. Spill it. What is all this about?" _asked Grandeeney.

_"Last night, we was sleeping peacefully, but as I was sleeping, I heard a roar," _said Solaria.

_"A dragon attacked?" _asked Grandeeney.

_"No, something different, and I'm not sure what to make out of it to tell you the truth," _said Solaria. _"At first, I thought the same thing until I woke up and noticed an enormous ape-like beast. It was rampaging around the area, destroying rocks, the ground, and everything in its path. I looked around for Saber, but couldn't find her anywhere and then remembered her monkey-like tails. That enormous ape-like beast was Saber. I fought against her, but her strength was formidable, and she did things I never saw before, such as an attack from the mouth, but it wasn't a roar attack. It was something different. The attack damaged me some, and we fought until the sky started to get light. I did everything I could against her, and nothing worked. I thought of what could have changed her as she has looked at the sky before, and nothing happened, but then remembered that last night there was a full moon. It's the first time Saber saw a full moon before."_

Grandeeney was shocked at what she heard. To think that Saber could change into such a thing was unthinkable, but it raised a lot of confusion. What did it mean? There was one thing Grandeeney was worried about more than anything else.

_"Does she know about this?" _asked Grandeeney.

Solaria shook her head, _"She doesn't seem to have any recollection of what happened. I told her about the creature that comes out on a full moon, but I never told her it was her. I think that is for the best, especially since I can't explain to her why. I warned her to never look at the full moon."_

_"We will just have to make sure that she's fast asleep and secured from seeing a full moon, but I agree," _said Grandeeney. _"Let's continue as we are and just watch over her."_

Solaria nodded her head as she could hear Saber on her way back. Saber came back excitedly, chasing after an animal in the forest giggling and laughing. Not long later, Grandeeney went about training Saber again while Solaria took off on one of her patrols that she always does.

Two years later, Saber was five years old. Two years prior to this time, Igneel took in a seven-year-old boy named Natsu and Metalicana took in a seven-year-old boy named Gajeel. Other than that, Saber came a long way in her Solar Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic training. She had the unique ability to master new moves upon seeing them demonstrated on the first try, which was shocking, but this made both Solaria and Grandeeny extremely worried, and in the same year, Solaria disappeared leaving Saber all alone, much to her confusion, but Grandeeney came to her and decided to take care of Saber in Solaria's absence.

A few months later, Saber was five years old. At this time, Saber found a five-year-old orphan girl named Wendy and took her to Grandeeney, who took her in. Weisslogia found a five-year-old orphan boy named Sting and took him in. Skiadrum found a five-year-old orphan boy named Rouge and took him in. Not too many months after that Saber turned six years old, Natsu turned ten years old, Gajeel turned ten years old. 

It was July 7, X777, and Saber was six years old, wandering through a forest as she called out looking for Solaria and Grandeeney.

"Solaria! Aunt Grandeeney!" shouted Saber.

Nothing except silence met her ears as far as she can hear, but that didn't discourage the little girl any, and she started roaming Earthland in search of Solaria and Grandeeney. Her search led her far and wide until she came to a city that is called Magnolia from what she could hear. Saber decided to take a look around and see if she can find any leads on where Solaria and Grandeeney went.

She started running through the streets of Magnolia, and as she did, people was giving her weird looks, but Saber either didn't notice them or didn't care as she didn't react to them. As she was running through the street, she came to a building and was about to pass it, but there was an old man nearby getting ready to go inside. He stopped when he heard hushed whispered voices coming from the locals. He turned to see what all the commotion was about to see a spiky butt length platinum-pink haired girl with green eyes and two monkey-like tails. She was running his way about to pass him, but that wasn't all he noticed either as he also saw that the little girl was giving off steam that rised into the air.

_"Tails? How bizarre," _thought the old man.

He has seen many things in his life, but a person with two monkey-like tails was not one of them. He did sense the girl had immense magic power and can feel the heat she was radiating from her body.

"Hey there," said the old man calling out to the girl.

"Huh?" questioned Saber coming to a stop and looking at him.

This man was petite and old. Saber looked around the area at the other people, trying to figure out who the old man was talking to before looking at the old man.

"Me?" questioned Saber pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you," said the old man. "How about joining Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" questioned the girl in confusion.

"That's right," said the man pointing to the building behind him. "It's a guild."

"Sorry, I'm looking for something," said Saber.

"A guild is a place where you can find friends, family, and is a great source of information that will help you find what you're looking for," said the man.

"Hmmmm," said Saber putting a thumb to her mouth in thought.

The old man thought she was going to pass it up, but Saber didn't think too hard as she looked at the old man.

"Do you got food?" asked Saber.

The old man seemed surprised as that was not the first thing he expected the girl to ask or say.

"Yes, we do," said the old man.

"Okay," said Saber excitedly as she started drooling.

The old man sweatdropped at seeing that before deciding to ignore it.

"Follow me," said the old man happily.

Saber didn't say anything as she continued to drool, and the old man led her to the doors before opening them. When he opened them, there was a brawl going on inside the guild. Many people was all over doing their own things. The old man led the girl further into the guild Fairy Tail and stopped in the center before looking at the little girl. Saber noticed the people but ignored them as she looked around Fairy Tail in search of something, but not spotting what she was looking for, she stopped and turned to the old man.

"Ummmm..." said Saber, unsure what to call him.

"Oh, dear me. I forgot to introduce myself," said the old man. "My name is Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and you are?"

"Saber Wonder," said Saber introducing herself.

As Makarov said that all the noise stopped and everyone turned to see Makarov there with a girl that had spiky butt length platinum-pink hair, green eyes, and two monkey-like tails, but they also noticed that her body was giving off steam. 

"Who are you?" questioned a pink-haired boy.

Saber didn't pay any attention to the pink-haired boy.

"Didn't you hear Ash for Brains?" questioned a black-haired boy. "Her name is Saber Wonder."

"What you call me pervy Popsicle?" questioned the pink-haired boy as he butted heads with the black-haired boy.

The two started to call each other names only for it to be broken up by a red-haired girl by snapping their necks sideways.

"Tails?" questioned a brown-haired girl.

"Where's the food?" questioned Saber looking at Makarov.

"Oh right, we'll round you something up. Just pick a spot to eat at," said Makarov sweatdropping along with everyone else in the guild. _"This girl seems to have a one-track mind."_

"Yay!" shouted Saber excitedly.

She ran over to a table, jumped on top of it, and then sat down.

Makarov sweatdropped as he saw that, _"Does this girl not know what a chair is?"_

Makarov had someone get her some food, and not long later, they came back with some food putting it in front of Saber.

"Yay! Food!" cheered Saber happily.

She went about eating it, and no one knew when she finished until they heard her speak up.

"More, please," said Saber.

"What?" questioned all the others surprised.

_"Where did the food go? Did she inhale it all? What about the bones?" _thought Makarov seeing the empty plate.

They continued to feed her one plate after another, and as they did, Makarov sweatdropped, but he was not the only one. The other guild members sweatdropped as well, seeing how much the little girl was eating. She had already gone through three hundred and thirty-six full course servings. Makarov's eyes widened as he continued to watch the girl.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," said a blonde-haired teenager.

"I thought Flame Breath was bad, but this is ridiculous," said the black-haired boy.

"How many was that already?" asked a brown-haired man.

"I don't know I lost track at one hundred full course servings," said a dark blue-haired man.

"She's at three hundred and ninety-six full course servings," said a brown-haired girl.

A little more time went by, and Saber was at four hundred and thirty-four full course servings.

"More please," said Saber waving her empty plate.

Makarov's jaw dropped, and his eyes widen along with everyone else, but he recovered and went over to Saber.

"Saber, don't you think you had enough already?" asked Makarov.

"Hmmm," said Saber as she looked at him before putting a thumb to her mouth in thought. "You're probably right. I should save room for dessert."

Everyone fell over anime style as they heard that, including Makarov, but they recovered a little later.

"Where does she put it all?" questioned the dark blue-haired man.

_"That's what I'd like to know," _thought Makarov.

"That was good," said Saber patting her belly.

A red-haired girl came over to her getting Saber's attention as she looked at her.

"My name's Erza," said the girl introducing herself. "What magic do you have?"

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Saber. "Solar Dragon Slayer magic."

"EHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone in the guild surprised and getting the pink-haired boy's attention.

The pink-haired boy ran over to her.

"What was your dragon's name?" asked the pink-haired boy curiously.

"Solaria," answered Saber.

"Do you know where Igneel is?" asked the pink-haired boy.

"Sorry I don't," said Saber shaking her head. "I've been searching for months to find Solaria."

"Did your dragon disappear as well?" asked the pink-haired boy.

"Yes, she disappeared a year ago," said Saber, "but I'll see her again! I know I will!"

Saber mentioning her dragon disappeared a year ago confused Natsu as Igneel only recently disappeared, so he didn't know what to make out of that information.

_"Amazing, she isn't going to let the fact that her dragon is gone get to her," _thought Makarov.

"Fight me!" shouted the pink-haired boy in excitement.

"Oh, Yay a fight!" shouted Saber grinning as she got up and jumped off the table.

The pink-haired boy lit his fist on fire before charging at Saber.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted the pink heard boy swinging at the girl, but his fist swung at thin air. "Where she go?"

"Yoo-hoo," said Saber tapping him on the back with one finger.

The pink-haired boy went flying, and several people had to dodge out of the way as he crashed into several tables then crashed into the wall. He slid down the wall of the guild to the floor where he was unconscious.

"Oops," said Saber rubbing her head.

Makarov and everyone's jaw dropped, and their eyes widen at what they saw. Saber just tapped him with one finger, and the boy was already down for the count. Makarov recovered and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, including Saber.

"Oh, right, thank you for the food," said Saber bowing politely.

"Ah, you're welcome," said Makarov as he sweatdropped. "Now, are you ready to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yay more food!" cheered Saber excitedly.

_"Note to self. Get several larger refrigerators and freezers," _thought Makarov before he left and got the guild stamp. He returned a little later with it. "What color and where do you want your guild mark?"

"Guild mark?" questioned Saber.

"That's right. Every guild has a guild mark to show they belong to a guild," said Makarov. "You can get it anywhere."

"Hmmm," said Saber as she put a thumb to her mouth in thought, but it didn't take long until she got her answer.

Saber lifted her blue dress, and as she did, Makarov gasped, but not because she lifted her dress. No, he gasped because of what he saw. Saber wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Here," said Saber patting her pelvis and part of her vagina, "violet."

"Right," said Makarov snapping out of his thoughts as he heard that and deciding to ignore it.

He put the stamp down on her pelvis with part of it on her vagina, and it glowed for a little bit before he removed it. Saber now had a violet Fairy Tail Guild Mark on her pelvis with part of it on her vagina. Saber put her dress back down after he was done.

"Welcome to the guild," said Makarov.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the prologue of Fairy Tail Ultra. I do hope you like it. This was a bit difficult, and I had to guess on a few things. There wasn't much information on exactly when the dragons met the children or when they was sent into the future, so I had to take a wild guess with that. We got to see some interesting parts like the fact Saber went Oozaru for the first time while being raised by her dragon foster mother. Saber's original Oozaru form at a baby was twice the size of a Saiyan's Oozaru form, making her original size 100' tall. Unknowingly by Solaria and Grandeeny when they enchanted Saber into two different Dragon Slayers, they also increased her Oozaru form size by 2 times during the first enchantment and 2 times during the second enchantment, making her size 400' tall. That information places Solaria at 100' tall, which was the same size as Saber's original Oozaru form prior to being enchanted. We got to see how Saber joined the Fairy Tail Guild and some of the things that happened at that time. The Prologue did get a bit long, but I wanted to show a few things before the actual story takes place.

The picture on Quotev is what Solaria looks like, but with a few differences and changes here and there. None the less, the general looks are the same for the most part, and even if it isn't exact, it's still a picture that I'm using as a reference to show what Solaria looks like. Solaria's dragon form is based on the merge of a dragon and a male lion, even though she is a female dragon. I recently went through this story and changed a few things like Saber being fully female. This will change a few minor parts of the story but don't worry, it won't affect too much of the story. All it will affect is the gender of one more minor character that will show up much later.

Oh, in case your wondering, Saber's intake of food is 448 servings, which is eight times that of what Goku ate during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and she ate that much as a baby after being enchanted by Solaria and Grandeeny. If you are curious as to how much that is, I've already done the math for you. 448 servings is 144 times more than a human eats and 8 times more than a Saiyan eats, which would be 4480000 calories. Now some of you are probably thinking the calorie intake is incorrect, but Saber's meals are similar to that of a Sumo, who eats 10,000 calories. This also means that since a Saiyan can eat 30-40 times more than a Human, Saber can eat 240-320 times more than a Human. That's quite the food intake and is a lot more than what I believe Natsu can consume being a human and all (Well technically he isn't human, but he still falls under the same category).

I updated this chapter of the story and changed a few issues that didn't flow well with the general story. First of all, according to the information I read, It states that Wendy Marvell was chosen to be a Dragon Slayer 400 years prior to X777. That would place the time she was found by Grandeeney around X377 at the age of 5 or at the age of 4 going on 5. That means that in X777, Wendy was around 405 years old chronologically, but physically 5. Since Saber was supposed to be a year older then Wendy, I decided to make her land on Earthland in X371, which would place her around 406 years old chronologically, but physically 6 in X777. How I came to this information is because in X784, Wendy was 12 while Saber was 13 years old and seven years went by. If you take 777 and subtract 400 years you will get 377, which would place the dragons finding some of the dragon slayers around x377 prior to going to X777.

Another thing that I changed in the story that didn't seem to work, was Solaria's disappearance prior to before Saber was sent into the future. This was actually a significant part and a few things are mentioned about this as the story goes on. The last thing that I changed was the fact of Saber actually being trained in the first three years. Instead, Solaria and Greendeeny didn't start training her until around the same time Igneel started training Natsu, which I would put roughly a few years or so before the other dragon slayers undergo any training.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, the Characters in Fairy Tail, or the Characters in Dragon Ball, but I do own my Own Oc character and the idea for the story.


	2. Hargeon Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the addition of Saber, how will her presence affect that of Fairy Tail? What crazy adventures will they get themselves in? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

In a land far far away lays the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 18 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

The scene changed to show a town nearby the water with people walking around. This is the port town of Hargeon. There was a train that was pulled into the train station with people all over. 

"Natsu!" shouted a blue cat next to an incapacitated pink-haired boy. "We made it to Hargeon! Come on, get up already!"

"Is he alright?" asked a man that works on the train.

The blue cat turned to the worker before replying, "He's fine. This always happens when he travels."

"Happy, Natsu hurry it up!" shouted a girl's voice from outside.

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again," mumbled Natsu before he looked like he was going to get sick.

"If our information is correct, then we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town," said the blue cat before turning to Natsu.

"Happy, Natsu, hurry it up already!" shouted a girl's voice from outside.

"Let's go, Saber's getting impatient," said the blue cat stepping off the train.

"Just give me a second would ya," said Natsu.

The blue cat heard the train whistle and turned just to see the train pull away with a screaming Natsu.

"Uh, oh," said the blue cat. "There he goes."

"Awe, darn, now we have to wait longer," came a displeased female voice.

There was a sigh before another female voice came, "I tell you he never learns."

Happy turned to the voices as he looked behind him to see a spiky butt length platinum-pink haired girl with green eyes and two monkey-like tails. She was wearing a blue flowing dress that went down to her upper thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors red and gold near the top and crossing patterns around the rest of the dress. With this outfit, she was wearing white wing-like attachments around her arms and legs. Next to her was a small, white female cat-like creature with pink ears and heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was light green while her left eye was light blue, which was smaller than Happy's eyes. She also had a fridge of hair in the center of her head that hangs down between her eyes directly above them. This cat-like creature was wearing a purple bow near the end of her tail and two purple bows attached to her ears. She was wearing a gold and purple top with a purple bow tie and a purple skirt.

"Sparkle!" shouted Happy with hearts in his eyes, rushing over to the white cat. 

Sparkle looked at him before giving him the cold shoulder like she always does. 

Meanwhile, in town, inside of a shop, a young girl with brown eyes and blonde hair put her hands on the counter. This girl was wearing a blue skirt with a white and blue top.

"What?" questioned the girl. "You mean to tell me there is only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Afraid so," said the owner. "The people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards that happen to be passing through."

"Awe man," said the girl turning and putting her hands on her hips. "I came all this way for nothing."

"Now, now, don't say that little lady," said the owner as he started rummaging through stuff. "I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few." He then held something up. "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." He started messing with it for a little bit. "Purple." His shirt turned purple while the blonde girl had her back to him.

"I already have one of those," said the girl as the owner changed the color of his clothes back. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys, huh? That's a rare request," said the owner.

"Oh, wow, a little doggy," said the blonde girl noticing a gate key.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful, you know," said the owner.

"I know, but I really really want it," said the girl before picking it up and going over to the owner. "So how much?"

"Twenty thousand jewel," said the owner holding up two fingers.

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" questioned the girl.

"I said twenty thousand jewel," said the owner.

She climbed up on the counter and did a sexy pose, "Awe come on. How much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal." She winked at the owner.

A little while later, the blonde-haired girl was walking down the road in a bad mood.

"Err... I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel," said the girl. "Stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wilds."

There was cheering that snapped her out of her anger and caught her attention to see a crowd. Two girls ran by talking about Salamander, which got the girl's attention.

"Salamander," said the girl before looking happy. "Is it the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores. Wow."

Meanwhile, the platinum-pink haired girl was running down the streets carrying Natsu over her shoulder with Sparkle and Happy trying to play catch up, but Happy had hearts in his eyes looking at Sparkle as he flew. She stopped and waited for the others to catch up before continuing as she walked instead of ran.

"You really need to get over that motion sickness Natsu," said the platinum-pink haired girl to the incapacitated Natsu. "Hey, Happy."

She got no reply back as they walked.

"Happy!" shouted the girl.

Happy was snapped out of his fantasy and looked at the platinum-pink haired girl, "Saber, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Saber.

"I was having a talk with Sparkle," said Happy.

"But you weren't saying anything," said Saber.

Happy sighed as he heard that as Saber was dense to what crushes are or even love for that matter. 

"What did you want anyway?" asked Happy.

"This Salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right?" asked Saber.

"Aye. It has to be because the only fire dragon we've ever heard of is Igneel," said Happy.

There was some shouts about Salamander that got Saber, Happy, Sparkle, and Natsu's attention.

"Salamander," said Saber, Happy, and Sparkle.

Saber took off running again with a not completely recovered Natsu while Sparkle and Happy had to play catch up.

Meanwhile, a man with purple hair dressed in red pants, a white shirt with black trim, and a purple and gold cloak possed. The girls crowded around him with hearts in their eyes. Among these girls was the blonde girl from early as she had her mouth open and small hearts in her eyes. 

_"Why is my heart beating so fast? What's got into me all of a sudden?" _thought the blonde girl before the man looked at her. _"He looked at me." _She put her hands on her chest. _"Is it because he's a famous Wizard? Is that why my hearts throbbing out of control?"_

The small heart in her eyes spun around before she had large hearts in her eyes like all the other girls. She started hopping towards him on one foot. 

"Igneel! Igneel!" shouted a female voice.

"It's me!" shouted a male voice before Saber made her way through the crowd carrying Natsu over her shoulder to see a man along with Natsu. 

The hearts in the blonde-haired girl's eyes shattered as though they was never there as she looked at them. She gasped as she saw the tails the little girl had.

"Let me down! Let me down!" shouted Natsu on her shoulder before elbowing Saber in the face surprising the purple-haired man and making the blonde-haired girl worried.

"Oh, finally recovered," said Saber, dropping Natsu off her shoulder as though nothing happened.

He stood back up before rubbing his elbow.

"Owww," said Natsu before looking up at the man, and by this time, Happy and Sparkle caught up.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned Natsu and Saber.

"Who am I," said the man shocked before raising his hand, flashing the rings on his finger as he did a charming pose. "I am Salamander. Surely you have heard of me before." He looked and noticed Natsu, Saber, Happy, and Sparkle was leaving. "Hey, wait a minute."

Several girls went to tackle them, but Saber grabbed Natsu and dodged the attack as they smacked face-first into the ground, then they started crying with tears in their eyes. The purple-haired man was a bit nervous at seeing the tailed girl dodge the other girls.

"Now, now, that's enough, my lovelies," said the purple-haired man. "Leave them alone. I'm sure the boy and girl didn't mean anything malicious by it."

The girls all cheered as they heard that, and a little later, the purple-haired man was standing in front of Saber and Natsu. 

_"A girl, huh," _thought the purple-haired man. "Well, aren't you adorable. I'll tell you what. I'll treat you specially. Why don't you join me?"

The purple-haired man waved his hand around and did a charming pose as he held his hand towards Saber, who continued to look at him.

"No thanks," said Saber shocking the purple-haired man.

The girls all glared at Saber, who didn't seem fazed by it, but the purple-haired man hushed the crowd and then started signing signatures.

"Here's my autograph kids," said the purple-haired man. "Now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks," said Natsu and Saber, making the girls angry as their eyes lit up.

"What you want to go!" shouted Saber. "Come on, hit me, I dear you!"

Two girls punched her in the face hard, but as they did, there was a distinctive crack indicating the girls broke their hands on her face. The girl didn't even flinch as they punch her or budge at all. The girls started whining and crying in pain as that happened, holding their broken hands, but this made the other girls too nervous to attack Natsu and Saber. The purple-haired man looked nervous as well, but recovered and waved it off.

"I'm afraid I must be going, ladies. I have business to attend to," said the man.

"You're leaving already?" asked the fangirls that was falling all over him.

"Time for the red carpet," said the man snapping his fingers, and a red seal appeared. He was picked up by some purple magic, and the girls cheered. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight, and your all invited." He shot off into the air.

"I feel sorry for those girls," said Sparkle.

"Yeah," agreed Happy. "I think I heard their hands break."

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep," came a female voice.

Natsu, Happy, Saber, and Sparkle turned to see a blonde-haired girl.

"Thank you for your help," said the blonde-haired girl holding her hand up.

Sometime later they found themselves at a restaurant.

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you," said the blonde-haired girl introducing herself.

"Aye," came the response.

Natsu, Saber, Happy, and Sparkle was stuffing their faces at an extremely large table. Saber was sitting on top of the table eating food at a faster rate than Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle with the later eating gracefully, but unlike Natsu, she wasn't getting food all over. Her food just seemed to disappear quickly, bones and all.

"Ah... ummmm, Natsu, Saber, Happy, and Sparkle was it?" asked Lucy.

"Mmmmm, hmmmm," said Natsu.

"...at ...ght," said Saber with her mouth full.

"Your so... nice," said Natsu as he was eating.

"...ead," said Saber with her mouth full.

"Thanks. You can slow down," said Lucy, holding her hands up from Natsu getting food all over. "We're not in a hurry, and food is kind of flying everywhere."

_"This is going to cost me a fortune," _thought Lucy to herself before looking at Saber. "You sure your alright, Saber?"

"Don't worry about her," said Sparkle. "Getting punched in the face doesn't bother her at all."

Lucy looked surprised to hear that and thought the girl gets punched in the face quite frequently. 

"Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic. A charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they was in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will or at least that's supposed to be the case, but he tried to use it on Saber, and it did nothing," said Lucy looking at Saber curiously, who had an immensely larger pile of dishes than Natsu.

"Good luck with that," said Sparkle. "Charm spells won't work on Saber so easily."

Lucy nodded her head and went on as Sparkle went back to eating.

"They've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep," said Lucy. "I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you all barging in when you did. I really can't thank you all enough."

"No problem," said Natsu.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too," said Lucy.

"Is that so," said Natsu.

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything," said Lucy. "Oh, I should probably explain, huh? See guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and things like that." Lucy held up a picture showing it. "Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of the guild."

Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle was looking at her while eating, but Saber wasn't paying attention at all as she was more interested in eating than anything. 

"But there are tons of them all over the world," said Lucy excitedly as she continued. "I heard it's tough to get into the more popular ones, and the guild I want to join is the most popular one there is." She started fangirling as she went on, but only Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle noticed it as they looked at each other. "Oh, yeah. They're the greatest, and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly."

Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle looked at Lucy with deadpanned faces.

"If I can actually convince them to let me in, I think I just might die," said Lucy.

"Yeah," said Natsu.

Lucy snapped out of it and went back to normal, looking at Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lucy waving her hand. "I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of jibberish to you, huh?" Lucy leaned forward as she continued. "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday, and I'm going to take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money."

"Oh, yeah," said Natsu.

"You talk a lot," said Happy.

"Oh, man, I almost forgot," said Lucy. "You all came here to find somebody didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel or Solaria," said Happy.

"Heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be coming through this town, so we came here to find out who it was," said Natsu. "Turns out, it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all," agreed Happy.

"You can say that again," said Sparkle.

"No, kidding. I bet that poser kid can't even breathe fire like a real dragon," said Natsu.

"Ah... I don't get it," said Lucy sweatdropping. "Your friend Igneel looks like a Dragon, and who is this Solaria?"

"Hmmm," said Natsu looking at her. "No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a Dragon. He is one, and so is Solaria."

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"Igneel is a real live fire dragon, and Solaria is a real live solar dragon," said Happy.

Even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary mystical creatures. They're rarely seen by the human eye.

"Why would a fire and solar dragon show up in the middle of town?!" shouted Lucy, shocking Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle. "It's totally ridiculous."

She put some money on the table.

"Well, I should get going," said Lucy getting up. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, and maybe I'll see you around."

She started walking towards the door, and a waiter noticed her.

"Thank you, mama, and please come again... aaaah," said the waiter startled at the end.

Lucy turned around to see Natsu and Happy on the floor bowing while Saber was still stuffing her face with food and Sparkle was shaking her head.

"Thank you for the food," said Natsu.

"Thank you," said Happy.

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" shouted Lucy before going back to being calm. "Look it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier, so let's just call it even."

"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her," said Natsu.

Lucy put a hand on her head.

"We owe her something," said Happy.

"Oh, I know," said Natsu before trying to give Lucy the signed autograph. "Here, this is for you."

"No way!" shouted Lucy.

Later, birds soared in the sky while a ship was out at sea. Lucy was sitting on a bench, looking at Sorcerer Weekly.

"Oh my, looks like Fairy Tail guild's out there causing trouble again," said Lucy. "Demon bandit clan whipped out, but seven homes destroyed." Lucy laid down, finding it funny. "Talk about going overboard." She turned it. "Oh, the centerfolds Mirajane. She's so pretty. I wish I knew how to get to be a member. Do you have to apply or maybe interview with them? I don't know, but I'm so going to join Fairy Tail. They're totally the coolest guild ever."

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail," came a male voice.

The purple-haired man popped his head out of a bush.

"Salamander!" shouted Lucy.

"I been looking all over for you," said Salamander. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me," said Lucy standing up, pointing at him. "That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Just as I thought. I guess you was a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you," said Salamander. "No matter. The invitation still stands."

"Well, you can forget it," said Lucy turning around, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you."

"A creep? Why would you call me that?" asked Salamander.

"Your spell. Using it to make yourself popular," said Lucy turning around.

"Don't be mad, my dear," said Salamander winking. "It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?"

"This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots," said Lucy.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" asked Salamander. "Have you ever heard about Salamander. One of Fairy Tail's Wizards?"

"Well, yeah," said Lucy before pointing at Salamander. "You telling me you're him? Your that Salamander?"

"That's correct," said Salamander, "and if you want to join, I can probably put in a good word for you."

Lucy got hearts in her eyes as she got close to him.

"I would love to go to your party tonight," said Lucy.

"Wow, that was even easier then I thought it would be," said Salamander.

"So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail, no kidding?" asked Lucy with sparkling eyes.

"I don't see why not," said Salamander, "but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word," said Lucy raising her arm.

"Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight," said Salamander snapping his fingers and taking his leave the same way as before.

"You got it, Mr. Salamander, Sir," said Lucy before going back to normal. "He got me. I was so charmed, but hurray, he's going to get me into Fairy Tail. I just got to keep my mouth shut and try to be nice to that sleaze bag until then."

It was night time, and a quarter moon hung in the night sky. There was a ship out at sea.

"Hehe, that was quite a meal, ah, Happy," said Natsu.

"Aye," agreed Happy, looking out at sea.

"That was great," said Saber patting her belly. "I'm ready for dessert now."

"Only you would say that," said Sparkle.

"Agreed," said Natsu. 

"Hey, look," said Happy. "Do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party."

Natsu turned to look before turning away as he got a sickly face, "Ugh... I'm going to hurl."

"Oh, come on. It's not like we are going aboard or anything," said Happy.

"About that," said Saber as Happy and Natsu looked at her. "I heard this man speaking to Lucy after she left. He claimed to be Salamander from Fairy Tail and promised Lucy that he would get her into Fairy Tail."

"Don't be silly, Saber," said Happy. "You couldn't have heard that. You was busy stuffing your face, and besides Lucy is aware he's using charm magic."

"Happy's got a point," agreed Natsu.

Saber ignored him and looked at Sparkle, "Sparkle any visions?"

"None," said Sparkle shaking her head.

"See, you're just imagining things now," said Happy before some noise caught his attention along with Saber, Sparkle, and Natsu.

"That's Salamander's yacht, isn't it?" came a female voice.

"I wish we could have gotten into the party," said another female.

"Who's Salamander?" questioned another female.

"Whoa, you never heard of him," said one of the females. "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah, and he hangs out with the Solar Monkey Queen," said another female.

Natsu, Happy, and Sparkle looked at Saber as they heard that before they continued to listen.

"Oh, I heard of her," said the female that didn't know who Salamander was.

"Who's Solar Monkey Queen?" questioned one of the females that knew who Salamander was.

"Whoa, you never heard of her," said one of the females. "She is a super famous wizard who's said to be as strong as steel and can crush steel with her bare hands."

"Yeah, and Salamander is a super famous wizard who's in town right now," said one of the other females. "They're in Fairy Tail."

"Solar Monkey Queen, Fairy Tail," said Natsu quietly as his eyes narrowed along with Saber.

Happy, Natsu, Saber, and Sparkle looked back at the yacht. Natsu turned away as he got a sickly face.

"See, I told you," said Saber.

"So they're in Fairy Tail are they," said Natsu.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Fairy Tail Ultra. I do hope you like it. This chapter was a bit shorter in terms than the last one, but these days I tend to keep my chapters around 4k-5k words as it is easier to do corrections. Those that have seen Fairy Tail will notice that a bit of this is similar to the regular story with the only difference being the addition of Saber and Sparkle. In the beginning, most of the story will follow the same story as that of Fairy Tail, but that will change later on in the story. In this chapter, Natsu, Saber, Happy, and Sparkle met Lucy, who treated them to a meal. I decided that this would be a good place to end this chapter with the remainder of what happens following that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail Ultra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, the Characters in Fairy Tail, or the Characters in Dragon Ball, but I do own my Own Oc character and the idea for the story.


End file.
